


It Hurts , because I Wanted You without Realizing

by Riyuu



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyuu/pseuds/Riyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds out that Darren and Mia are getting married.<br/>And Will tells Chris something he knew a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts , because I Wanted You without Realizing

 

_" Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes"_

 

Darren was over at Chris's place to tell him the news and he was sort of scared. Chris is one of his best friends and his reaction matters more  then anyone else. Darren wouldnt know what to do if Chris wasnt happy about it, because to Darren that matters more then anything.

Chris was grabbing him and Darren some drinks. This was Darren chance to go over what to say  , but he knew he would screw it up somehow ,  he always does.

Chris sat down right next to him and gave him a  smile. Darren loved it when he smiled , it lights up the whole world when he does.

" Where's Will?" asked Darren . He liked Will because Chris was  happy when he was around ,  even if it was for a minute.

" Oh he's out tonight , You wanted to tell me something? What is it Darren?" _Great_ Darren thought , he also thought of staling  too. He knew he had to come out and tell him sometime soon , even if it wasnt today Chris would get it out of him because he can always tell when something is wrong.

" Um.......... " There was a long pause "  Mia asked me to marry her and i said yes" Chris's beautiful smile soon faded and he looked at his hands.

" Oh............Oh"  He looked up at Darren and smiled.

" Im happy for you , about time too. You guys have been together for like what ,......  forever" Chris stood up and gestured for Darren to do the same. He leaned in for a hug and fighting back some tears he had.

" Thanks , i better get going , see you around"

" Yeah" Chris answered weakly and he was out the door.

He headed up to his room  and lost it. He didnt know why he didnt like the idea , Mia and Darren are perfect for each other , but something was pull inside of him. It was almost as if something was falling apart.

Why did he have to feel this way. Why didnt he feel this towards Will when he found out about what he did on his night out last week.

He wanted to talk to Lea about it but ever since glee ended a few years ago he hasnt talked to her. He hasnt talked to any of them since it ended.They met up every weekend for the first few weeks, but everyone just got so busy it was hard to keep up.

He only saw Darren because they lived in the same neighbourhood.  Chris  looking through some of the things he collected over the years of glee. The frist thing he saw  was a photo of him and Darren ,  the first day Darren was added into the cast. Lea took the photo of them so if Chris did anything wrong she can blackmail him for it. She then gave it to Chris when they found out about Cory.

It was so different back then. Almost perfect.

Chris picked it up and saw a wet spot drop on to it. He really needed someone to talk to about this or maybe he just needed to cry , he hasnt done in a while , at least when he isnt acting. He then started to cry. He cry nearly as much as the time he found out about Cory.

He  then sat on his bed and hugged his pillow.

" This cant be happening , This cant be happening" He repeated through cries and  heavey breathing.

For what felt like for  hours or maybe  even years. He then got interuppted by the door.

It was Will

" Chris , are you okay. I just got back" Will said from the other side of the door.

" Y-yeah , yeah  im just getting ready for bed " Chris has fooled alot of people in thinking he was okay , but their was two people in the world who didnt fall for it , one was Darren and two  was Will.

" Yeah right , im coming in " As Will opened the door he didnt expect to Chris , sitting on their bed with a wet pillow and red face.

Will didnt know what to say , he never know what to say when Chris is like this because he hardly is. So instead of saying anything  he just sat down next to him. He didnt say anything , he didnt need to , Chris would end up telling him someway or another. Thats just how it was in their realationship.

" Darren and Mia are getting married" Will nearly choked , he knew this was going to happen one day or another. He hopped for the another. Will wasnt blind  , glee cast was the same they both knew that Chris was totally in love with Darren , he just wouldnt admit it to anyone or even himself.

" Oh , and your not happy about it?" Will asked him already knowing the answer.

" Of course i am "

" Then why are you crying about it , dont you want to be the best man?" Will nugded him and smiled. That made Chris smile ,  but he knew it wouldnt last long  , only Darren can do that when he is upset.

" I-i dont know , i really am happy for them but at the same time its ike my heart is being torn from my chest. I  cant seem to figure out why that is , i mean i cant be inlove with him thats not remotely possible. He's my best friend and thats all it will ever  be" Chris looked over a Will and that was a bad idea. The look he had on his face was the  " Your kidding right"

" You are really clueless ,i mean your worst then Blaine. You are obviously inlove with him if you are crying about it , about him."

Chris didnt say anything so Will went on.

" Go talk to him about this and dont worry Mia isnt home i saw her a the bar and offered a ride home and she  declined" Will smiled and saw Chris getting up wiping his face.

" If you knew this hole time , then why didnt did you still decide to be with  me?" Will went up and grabbed his hands and smiled.

" Because one your the amazing Chris Colfer and two life is short even if you were inlove with someone else i needed to at least try it with you" Will gave him a quick peck on the lips and pushed him towards the stairs.

" Go talk , your not aloud in if you dont"

" God , i really do love you Will" Chris smiled and left.

" Only if was as much as you love Darren"

 

As Chris got to Darren's door and ran the bell , he inmedilty regretted it. How could he say to his best friend that he was inlove with him when he just told him he was getting married not less than an hour ago. No matter what Chris was going to say its is  going to be ruined.

Darren opened the door and was a little shocked to see Chris standing there.

" Hey , can we talk?" Chris asked and Darren opened the door wider to let him in.

" Mia's out  and wont be back for a while , so take your time for what you want to say"

" I think its better i say alright now or im not going to end up saying anything" Chris told him and Darren sat down , he patted a spot for Chris but he stayed standing.

" Okay , So I thought i was happy for you , but i realised that wasnt true. I know i shouldnt say this but i think i have to. Even though i am rymthing , i-i-it's just because im in love with you and thats never going to change no matter how many years you are with Mia and you probable hate for saying this but i'll never change the way i feel for you.I was so happy when i heard you would be joining us on Glee. And i didnt realize you getting married to someone else would make me this way, so yeah i love you" Darren just sat  there in slience

" What took you so long ?" Darren stood up with Chris ,   just a few steps apart.

" Im sorr-"

" 5 years i WAITED 5 YEARS for you  Chris and now you decide to tell me" Chris hated it seeing this side of Darren. You never knew what was going to happen next.

" I waited and waited for you , for it to be the right time ,  but i knew when you got with Will it was going to be the end. But  then you kept coming to me because you and him kept having fights , but i thought maybe just maybe i had a chance i but i realize there was no point. You were never going to  love me and i wanted you to so bad. But you didnt you because you had me by the string and it took me therapy , starkid and Mia to make me realize that. The glee cast only encouraged me to make a move , so they didnt realise how much you fucked me up" Darren was nearly on the verge of crying

" Im sorry i didnt mean to-"

" Just get out Chris please , im already hurt to much "

Chris did just that and never bothered Darren again.

 

Chris was back from getting the mail in town/L.A and he started to look throught them untill one caught his eye.

Christoper Colfer ,

                                    ~ You are invited to Darren Criss and Mia Swier's wedding ~

                                                         Hope you can attend. Love Darren and Mia.

 _Why would he do this to me. How could Darren invite me after what i did to him. Its not fair._ Chris saw a tear drop land on the invite and all he could think was , that he wished that Will was here.

 

 _" Do you Darren Criss take Mia Swier_   _to be your lawfully wedded wife"_

_"  I do"_

From the corner of Darren's eye he could see him. He could see Chris Colfer , he saw him mouth something to him.

_" Congrats"_

Darren just smiled , thats all he needed to do was smile., to let Chris  know it was okay.  Even if it wasnt okay.

 

_" It only hurts when you start pretending it doesnt"_

**Author's Note:**

> Criss Colfer yay.  
> I wrote this awhile ago and decided to post it cause there's nothing to do in class.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed 
> 
> Enjoy my story, maybe?
> 
> We'll figure it out


End file.
